Little Prince
by Calico Ink
Summary: At thirteen Harry is changed into a vampire, he is taken in and raised by the Volturi, adopted by Caius and Athenodora. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Twilight either.

Warning: Character death in the second chapter, but I don't think many of you will mind. Lets not forget the blood. Please watch for my warnings.

Well, I have put this up sense you all don't seem to like Wishes. This story is also very AU. Harry is turned at the age of thirteen and raised by Athenodora and Caius.

Kenna

Chapter One: Vacation

It had been on a Tuesday, one of the hottest days that Harry had encountered when he heard the conversion his aunt and uncle seemed to be having. The thoughts of going for water changed as he stayed under the window to listen. He never really cared what they had said before, but this time his name kept coming up.

It had to do with the trip his uncle had won to Italy, not that Harry really cared, he wouldn't be going. Strangely neither was Dudley, he had flat out refused to go. Dudley would be staying with Marge for the two weeks, Harry wished him luck. As he pulled a weed, Harry heard the name 'Ms. Figg' come up time and time again. Harry knew what the problem was now.

Ms. Figg wouldn't be back for another week, she had told him that much herself. His aunt and uncle had two days before they left; meaning Harry had nobody to stay with. Harry smirked, he couldn't help it, Marge wouldn't keep him, and they already tried that. They wouldn't leave him home alone either; they were too afraid that the ones from his school would find out. Thirteen was too young to leave a boy alone for three days, Harry thought different, but that didn't matter.

Harry pulled himself away from the window and from the weeds, it was just to hot. He stood at the door; he really didn't want to go in either. Maybe, if he slipped in, he could work his way upstairs without them knowing.

He opened the door only to face a purple face Uncle Vernon; there went the slipping upstairs un-noticed. His aunt didn't look any happier, maybe they had decided she would just stay home. Like that would happen, she wouldn't miss this trip, even if she had to drag him with her.

Vernon had his meaty finger pointed in his face, "you, will stay in the hotel, you will not leave the room, you will pretend that you don't even know us, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry whispered glancing over to his aunt. He was right, she was dragging him with them. Not that he minded he could pretend he didn't know them, it wouldn't be that hard. It would be nice not to know them.

"We leave tonight," Vernon muttered stomping up the steps.

Harry watched to see if he would fall through or not. It would have been funny to see him go through the steps.

"I stopped and got you a set of good clothes, one should do," and she murmured taking off after Vernon.

Harry just stood there, he, Harry Potter was going to Italy. His aunt had bought him clothes, not Dudley's castoffs, which also must be the reason he hadn't heard from Dudley, she had taken him to Marge. None of that mattered, he was going to Italy. He wasn't going to stay in the hotel room either, after all what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt either one of them.

Harry finally followed them up stairs as well; he could hear them talking about clothes and what they should take. He went to take a shower; being covered in dirt and sweat just didn't make a person feel well. He was sticky and still hot, so he let the water run until it was almost cold, they didn't like him using the hot water anyway. Today was one day he didn't mind; instead it felt really good.

Harry found the clothes easy enough, still in a bag on his bed. They were nothing special, not that he thought they would be, black trousers with a white shirt. After changing, he looked in the mirror, his hair had gotten longer, and it still stuck up, what got him the most was he still looked like a kid.

Harry turned Hedwig loose, he should have at least sent a note but figured he could do that later. Next, he gathered his cloak, wand and his picture album. He wouldn't leave them behind, he couldn't.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted while banging on the door.

Harry stuffed his things into his school bag, it didn't look much different really, and nothing anybody would notice. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry finally called back.

"Let's go, if we don't leave now, we'll never make it!" Vernon announced before stomping back down the stairs. "We've got us a special plane waiting on us boy!"

Harry picked up his bag he hadn't known that. He had thought they had won tickets or something. Why would someone think they were that special? For some reason, Harry had the feeling Dudley wasn't so stupid after all.

[] [] [] []

Harry found he was the only child among at least thirty people, all which said they had 'won' this special trip. He saw nothing special about any of them most was overweight. He and his aunt were the thinnest of the group. She wasn't looking to pleased either, Vernon on the other hand, seemed pleased as he entered the blood red airplane.

"Something isn't right," Harry murmured to himself as he took a seat in the back by himself. He knew it wasn't, it wasn't Voldemort, that much he was sure. What ever it was, it wasn't muggle either. He also couldn't help but notice that the one directing people to their seats kept a watch on him. They were almost dressed like wizards, some even wore cloaks, how had Vernon missed this? Vernon wasn't upset at all; none of them were, but maybe his aunt. Did she feel it as well?

They sure wasn't wizards, he did know that. Their eyes gave that much away, he watched them walk the aisles between the seat, they hadn't even bothered having people to buckle. They were to busy laughing, drinking and having a good time in general.

Harry had been to busy watching everyone else that he didn't notice when his aunt took the empty seat beside him. One look at her told him that she knew, and what she knew, he didn't.

Her lips frowned as she took to patting his hair down. She had never willing touched him, not that he could remember, unless it was to hit him.

"Do you remember your favorite story when you were a small boy?" She asked sweetly.

Harry looked as if she had lost her mind, he had no favorite story, well, he did but she sure didn't know it. Then he saw it, the smallest wink, she was trying to tell him. "I had so many, why don't you remind me?"

She gave him a smile; "it was one of Lily's, her creature book, with trolls, pixies and flying bats."

Harry smiled; he had no clue to what she was talking about, other than creatures. He would have to guess it was a creature, one maybe from his world. The flying bat made him think of Snape and how everyone thought him to be a vampire.

It hit him then; they were in the mist of vampires, there would be no vacation, and they were going to be eaten or drained of all their blood. Harry took her hand, but she was the one that squeezed his. "I liked the pixies, I do remember it, how the princess got away under a cloak nobody could see, only she couldn't tell the world what had happened or death would fall upon her."

"I need your names please, there was a mix up." A sweet voice spoke softly.

Harry looked up into the blood red eyes. "This woman is my aunt, and my name is Harry Potter."

Harry didn't think it possible, but the woman looked surprised for a split second, she knew of him, he was sure of that. She didn't bother to write anything down either, not that she had anything to write on. He knew what she was doing as well, what ever they were using on the rest wasn't working on him and his aunt. Even Harry didn't understand why it wasn't working on his aunt. And for the life of him, he didn't know what they were doing.

He watched Vernon laugh until he turned red in the face, he turned to his aunt did she think Harry would get them out? He planned on using the cloak to at least try to get Petunia out, but he didn't know if it would work. If they couldn't get away from the watch eyes of the ones roaming, he wouldn't get the chance to use it at all.

Harry felt his stomach sink once the wheels touched down. Time was running out and it was running out fast.


	2. Crimson

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

I hadn't planned on putting this up for another few days, but I really need to know if you guys think this is still going right, I'm half through with Chapter three, but before I go on, let me know what you think. Kenna

Chapter Two: Crimson

Upon landing, Harry watched the group of happy merry goers head in one direction, while he and his aunt had been herd in another. He had already decided to let his aunt use his cloak if it came down to it. This was one time she didn't seem to mind that he was a wizard, if anything she had been avoiding Vernon, but even he didn't act like he knew who they even were.

They had been placed in a round room make of solid rock, you couldn't even make out the door once it had been closed behind them. All they could hear was screaming, so loud that covering their ears did nothing to block it.

Harry didn't have to guess, he knew as well as his aunt, Vernon was dead. Vernon along with the rest of the happy people were no more. Why had he been spared or his aunt for that matter, why didn't the powers they seemed to hold work on his aunt? His guess for himself was that he was a wizard, if Harry was one thing, it would be, he wasn't normal.

"They have killed him," Petunia whispered leaning against the rock wall.

Harry only nodded in agreement, he didn't feel bad about it, he didn't feel good about it either. He wasn't sure what he should feel. It was like he was numb, like there wasn't anything left to feel. His aunt looked the same way, unless she was in shock. If she was, he didn't know what do about that either.

"They will never let me leave, even if they don't kill me, I'll either be turned or kept here as a slave," Petunia begun sliding down the wall, "that is how they work you know, I knew when I saw the plane, it has a name you know, Crimson Blood. I knew, I knew it was to late."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked surprised. If anything, he was now the one in shock. Not even the Wizarding World knew of these people, and if they did, it was kept secret.

Petunia took a deep breath before letting it out slow, "Lily wasn't just a muggle born witch, I never told Vernon, there was no need. My father, your grandfather was what is called a fusion, I think they call them hybrids here though. He was part vampire, part human. His mother died giving birth to him. Mother was a witch as well, but she kept that secret."

Harry shook his head slowly, that didn't add up. "And that makes you a freak as well?"

"I have no magic, but I can feel things at times, like tonight. Dudley maybe holds a little magic, it shows when he is mad. I figured that out when he was a baby, if I didn't get his bottle fast enough, it would float to him. Of course, I couldn't let Vernon know."

Harry knew his mouth was hanging open, but that made sense. His aunt would go out of her way making Dudley happy, keeping Dudley happy. Like all his presents, his second bedroom, all the toys and games he wanted. But, if Dudley had managed to float a bottle as a baby, he was willing to bet the boy had more than a little magic. He was willing to bet Petunia knew that as well.

With this new information, he had forgotten about the vampires. He took a seat on the cold stone floor. "Did he get a Hogwarts letter?"

Petunia shook her head, "like I said, he wasn't powerful enough, you have to mighty powerful to get into that school. The Potter bloodline mixed with ours, of course you got in. Do you not know that you do have other kin in that world? Our mother had been a Malfoy, have you heard of them?"

"As in Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked knowing he was in shock now.

"I wouldn't know, she just told her last name, she wanted nothing to do with them. She had her named changed, she said her father was evil and she felt sorry for her brother." Petunia did turn her nose up at that. "My father was the one that told us about this place, these people, we have no hope, there will be no rescue party, not even for the great Harry Potter."

Harry wasn't worried about a rescue party, sure one would be nice, but he didn't tell a soul where he was going. He wasn't even sure if they had really went to Italy or not. They could be anywhere for that matter. As for now, it didn't matter who his mother was, or that Dudley could be a wizard. Yesterday, this would had been major news, now it just didn't seem to matter.

Hearing another round of screams, he didn't bother covering his ears, it didn't sound as loud. His aunt however had hers covered with her eyes shut tight. Harry just turned to watch where the door had been, or rather were the door was, there just wasn't a handle to open the thing. All they could do was wait for the screaming to really come to an end.

Twenty minutes passed with Harry thinking of Hogwarts, his home or he thought of it as home. Would he ever live to see it again? Would his friends miss him? What would they think when Hedwig came with no note? Would they bother checking on him or would they even care? It wouldn't matter, either way, Harry Potter would be dead.

Harry watched as the door slowly came open, it could be a scare tactic. It seemed to work on his aunt, she was shaking. He could feel the fear come off of her in rolls, she wouldn't have to worry about being killed, and she would most likely give herself a heart attack.

Two figures in black robes walked into the room, they both turned from Petunia and motioned him to follow. Harry gave a final look at his aunt, he didn't know if he would ever see her again or not, with a slight nod he followed the two out of the room.

It wasn't until he had started down a corridor that he remembered he had his cloak in his bag, which was still on his shoulder. It wouldn't do his aunt any good now, even if he had left his bag, she wouldn't had known what to do with it.

"Aro doesn't plan on killing her...just yet," a childlike voice spoke softly.

One was a girl, Harry now knew that much. The other wasn't saying a word. It was the girl that pushed open the door leading Harry into a room that was still a bit bloody. He looked away from the sight up to where three chairs sat.

One of the chairs was empty; the other two were occupied with dark haired strangers. The one in the middle stood and clapped his hands almost like a small child would do. Harry didn't say a word, he waited.

Soon enough the man made his way down to were he stood reaching out he took Harry's hand. Harry found himself looking into the reddest eyes he had ever seem. The man before him was much more dangerous than Voldemort could ever dream of being. Maybe, this was who Voldemort did dream of being.

"More powerful than I even dreamed," the dark haired man called out clapping once more.

"And you would be?" Harry asked surprised that his voice didn't come out as a squeak. It sounded normal even, he was proud of himself for that.

"Forgive me," he smiled at Harry, "I am Aro, we have been watching you for sometime now, we had to step in before that silly old man managed to kill you."

"Silly old man, do you mean Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked knowing the man had never tried to kill him.

"Who would this Albus person be? The headmaster of your school? I am speaking of the one that is having you watched, he has tried before, many times before." Aro glanced back with a nod to the other one.

"You speak of Voldemort," Harry muttered also looking at the other man that had moved from his chair to join them. He tried to back up, but was stopped.

"You will become come one of us," Aro spoke closing in on him, "You will become Crimson, the youngest of our fair family."

"I am Harry Potter." Harry heard himself whisper.

"Harry Potter will be no more," Aro whispered, "You will be Crimson, from now to forevermore."

Harry didn't see the bite coming, but he felt it, the hurting and burning. He wasn't to die, but knew that he couldn't. Strong arms held him down on the cold hard floor. Instead of trying to fight it, he willed himself to be a still as possible. It wasn't easy, but manageable.

[] [] [] [] []

Caius walked into the room and took one look at the boy one the floor. "What is this? Have we decided to break our own laws?"

"He is no immortal child if that what you are thinking." Aro informed him watching as Felix and Alec held the boy down. "He is to be a gift, one of the greatest, I would think you would be pleased."

"Pleased?" Caius looked downright displeased at the thought Aro would gift him of all people a child, a child that from the looks of it wasn't all that old. "Why should I be pleased? What do I do with him? I thought we agreed, no more children."

Aro walked over to the boy looking down upon him, "I have heard Athenodora has wished for a child for many a year now, now she has one."

Caius crossed over to the boy as well, even he would feel the power coming off the boy. Jane had that same feeling at her turning. But this one was much more stronger, in time Aro would be right, he would be powerful. Caius also wasn't stupid, turning this boy had nothing to do with him or his wife. It had to do with power, it always had to do with power.

"He will be our Volturi Prince, Crimson, he will be great Caius, and he will make us all proud." Aro said keeping a watch on the boy.

"This is the one you have been watching," Caius stated eyeing Aro, "Like you did with Jane and Alec, what happened that made you want to turn him now?"

"Humans, they are stupid, amusing at times, useful even, but they don't know a gift when they hold it in their arms, like this child. I saw his memories, he is a wizard and has already fought battles, battles he won, just think Caius, just think what he can do now."

So the boy had been a wizard, that hadn't surprised him really. Caius had met many during his lifetime, most of which he didn't like. What worried him the most was the fact the boy was just that. "Wizard or not, he is a child, the only two we have ever had here were Jane and Alec. Alec has yet to grow up."

Aro clapped his hands once more; "Felix, you and Alec take him on up to Athenodora, there is no use to keep our little prince on the floor."

Caius watched as they took the boy away then he turned to Aro, "we will speak of this later."

Aro waited until Caius had followed the boys out before he turned to Marcus, "I think that went rather well, I was afraid he would want to kill the boy. That would been such a pity, to kill all that power."

"There is still one more," Jane spoke up, "she is in the small holding tower, what do you want done with her? She is rather useless."

"I think I know what to do with her," Aro spoke thoughtfully, "she'll make a wonderful human maid for Crimson. She will be my gift to him."

"Caius will most likely kill her." Jane said walking over to Aro.

Aro gave a slight smile, Jane was most likely right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well once more I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Things you should know: I didn't go into the changing all that much, the reason is because it had been done time and time again. Harry will not be a normal vampire, after all he is Harry Potter. I'm not going to promise that he will be sweet and nice all the time. Alec will have a sense of humor and most likely will pair up with Harry and they will work together.

Also, I want to thank each and everyone that reviewed or added this story. I was in amazement, I didn't think anyone would really like it, plus I haven't even got to the good stuff yet.

One more thing, updates, I'll not be able to update everyday, but I will put up the chapters once I finish them.

Kenna

Chapter Three: The Changing

If Harry could beg, it would be for death. He didn't know how long he had been in the bed that they laid him in, but it felt like days. The bed even felt like stone now, everything hurt or had hurt, if it wasn't hurting, it was burning.

Now it was his heart, it felt as if it would explode out of his chest. The voices around him kept changing as well, he couldn't make out what they were saying to him. It could be that he was trying to block out their voices, he didn't know them so why should he listen?

Yes, death would be wonderful now, no more pain. Harry was pretty sure he was going to get that wish, his heart couldn't take much more, and he couldn't take much more.

Caius had been watching, the change was about compete. He hated dealing with newborns, even if this said newborn was his. The women had been moved to safety, his wife had not went willingly either.

Alec had moved closer to the bed, Felix behind him. They could tell by his heart, it was almost time. It amused Caius somewhat that Aro had 'chickened out' as Alec put it.

"I hope he doesn't put up much of a fight," Alec tilted his head looking down at the boy. He didn't look like a thirteen-year-old boy.

Caius heard it, the last beat of his heart. Then he witnessed the strangest thing he had ever seen as a vampire; the boy rolled over on his stomach gave a big yawn and fell asleep.

"He can't do that," Felix pointed out, "that isn't possible, Aro had to have done something wrong."

"He still has color as well;" Alec glanced up at Caius.

"That has been known to happen in some cases, sun won't affect him as well, that is a good thing Alec, he'll fix in the human world, and he'll not have to hide from the sun." Caius answered still unsure what to say about the boy sleeping, Felix was right, the boy shouldn't be doing that.

"Maybe it is because he is a wizard;" Alec studied the boy once more.

"Wake him," Caius demanded nodding to Felix.

Felix gave the boy a rough shake; the boy in turn mumbled things they couldn't even make out. It sound like, 'go away' and 'tired' he wasn't sure but he thought the boy called him something like 'Hermione.'

"Should we bite him again?" Alec asked seriously.

Caius closed his eyes and moaned a human habit he had kept through the years. "Alec, you could be right, It would be because he was a wizard, and it is possible that he still could still be a wizard, we have never turned one before. They have magic where we have gifts."

"And his gift is sleeping?" Felix asked eyeing Caius, " Aro said he would be powerful. Will he snore people to death?"

"Perhaps, we could have Jane to play the part of the princess. She can come in and kiss the sleeping prince to awake him." Alec mused.

Caius was starting to have second thoughts as to letting Alec be one of the guards to their newest vampire. But, Caius knew Alec well; he could be as cruel as his sister and took as much pleasure in that as she did. Only Alec did manage to find humor in things, other than Aro, Alec was one of the rare ones to do so. Felix liked women, vampire, human; it didn't matter to him.

"He is a beauty, is he not?" Alec asked still watching the boy, "I bet people will be drawn to him, and I noticed that with the new girl that human Aro hired yesterday. Ashley, I think her name is. She brought in some clean sheets or something of that nature. She stayed clear of me, but stayed by his bed until Dora ran her out."

"She is the red head;" Felix gave a slight smile.

"That would be her," Alec agreed.

Caius moaned, he really couldn't take much more of this. Reaching over he turned the boy over and set him up in the bed. The boy opened his eyes in a flash, once more all three just started. They couldn't help it. The brightest pair of jade eyes shone right at them.

[] [] [] [] []

Harry faced the fact that he hadn't been dreaming; he looked from one pair of red eyes to the other. He also noticed the one with silvery blond hair motion the other two out of the room. They went without saying a word.

It wasn't until Harry made a move to get off the bed that the man was suddenly beside him. This man looked younger than the two dark haired ones he had seen earlier. "Are you planning on biting me as well?"

"I don't see any need for that," Caius answered, "and do you need to feed?"

Feed, what did he think he was a horse? Then he remembered, he had been in a room with vampires, the one that had bit him was a vampire. The pain and burning must meant he had been turned. If that was so, then why didn't he feel any different?

"Is your throat burning at all?" Caius asked coming closer.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, "why would my throat be burning?"

"You are in Volterra, Italy. I will explain all that later, I asked if your throat was burning because normally it would be. It means that you are thirsty and need to feed." Caius answered.

"You mean bite people and drink their blood." Harry retorted.

"If you wish to put it that way, then yes." Caius answered.

Harry wondered if that was what the small tickle at the back of his throat meant. He couldn't call it burning, but it was working its way to it.

"Follow me," Caius walked toward the door without a backward glance. Newborns were never graceful, even the boy proved that to be true. He could hear every move the child made.

Harry on the other hand was trying to be quiet; it wasn't working out so well. He pushed away from the bed; it broke, as did the chest of drawers that he leaned against. And there were the voices, so many of them coming from all different places. It was too much to take in at once.

Caius took him across the hall to where Aro waited. The boy followed and Caius was going to have to make it a point to remember the child's name. Some called him Harry; others called him by the name Aro had given him. Caius wasn't all that happy with the name Crimson, but he liked Harry even less.

Harry heard the heartbeat before he caught the smell of the human. He didn't look at the person, his throat felt as if a fire had started crawling, he knew how to fix that problem, he wanted to fix the problem. It was the small shove that send him straight into the person.

Aro watched some newborns amused him greatly, some just attacked, most did really. To his pleasure this one decided to study his meal first. It was if the boy was trying to decide just the right place to bite, or if to bite at all.

Harry didn't want to bite her; she looked dead already and had a bad smell. Only he knew it was the only way to fix the problem at hand.

Caius was displeased, the shove didn't help, and the boy was looking at the girl as if she was a piece of art. Powerful or not, this child wasn't going to be easy to train. He turned to glare at Aro, who didn't pay him any attention what so ever. Aro had eyes for the boy only. He turned back in time to see Harry take his first bite.

"He is a simple treasure; he hasn't wasted a drop of blood." Aro announced proudly.

"His eyes, they are still jade," Caius murmured watching the boy look displeased.

Harry had stopped, the girl was dead, he didn't want to look at her face, and he couldn't. That wasn't his problem, he had never had blood before, but if it tasted anything like hers, he wanted no part of it. It had tasted awful. "She had bad blood, really bad blood, it was bloody horrible."

"He has good control," Aro murmured walking over to Harry, "Not many, never a newborn, but maybe one other that I know of, could even have this kind of control."

Caius knew of whom Aro was speaking of, Carlisle had amazing control. Aro had wished for Carlisle and his coven to join with them. He could only guess what Aro hoped this child would be able to do. See the future, like the one called Alice or be like the mind reader, Caius couldn't remember his name.

Harry ignored both of them to take a better look at the room his was in. It was much like the place he had been put with his aunt; it was possible that it was the same room. Rock surrounded him; the room held nothing else. There was a drain in the center of the room, he would guess they washed it down after feeding time.

"I do believe Athenodora has him a set of rooms next to yours," Aro smiled stalking out of the room.

"He is an odd one," Harry whispered watching him leave,

Caius mentally agreed, "you should respect him as your leader and elder."

Harry decided to ignore that as well, he had no idea what he was a leader of, he really didn't care. He looked over what the man had on and hoped they didn't try to dress him the same.

"Come," Caius commanded turning to walk out as well, "I'll show you to your rooms, and later we will talk about why the blood may had tasted odd."

"Not odd, horrible, ghastly or whatever name you wish to add to it." Harry said following him out of the room.

The corridor was also rock, windows without glass lined one side, and the view was amazing. He couldn't wait to explore, and he would, inch by inch. He turned to see a robed figure walk toward them.

"Alec," Caius greeted with a nod.

"Dora wants to see him now, she said not to take no for an answer, and to be honest, I know that you are a great and cruel leader, one to be feared, but I am much more afraid of your wife."

Caius smiled he loved his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter Four: The Little Prince

Harry was taken to were the floors turned from rock to marble, he didn't have to be told, and he had entered the private chambers of Caius. Considering the one called Alec had stayed behind, not all was welcomed.

"I knew he wouldn't be dangerous," a honey sweet voice called out. A voice Harry remembered while he was pain, but still he had blocked out what she had tried telling him.

Harry had never seen anyone as beautiful as the woman before him, she was no older than Caius with honey blond hair that reached her shoulders, she reminded him of an angel, an angel that had came to life to walk upon the land.

"Our very on little prince, isn't he lovely darling?" She gave Caius a slight smile, The Crimson Prince; it is a fitting name, for that is what he will be."

Harry glanced from her to Caius; he stood as still as if he had been frozen in time. He most likely would be too if he were married to the woman before him. Then it sunk into his mind, she had called him 'our very on little prince' and 'crimson prince' what had she meant by that?

Then he remembered before or right after he had been bit, he wasn't sure which, but the man had said that his name was Crimson. Harry Potter would be no more, now he needed a few questions answered.

"There is no need to be shy darling," she smiled moving his hair behind his ear, "come, we shall have a talk."

"She means, you'll listen while she does the talking." Caius whispered behind him.

"I did hear that," she said leading Harry over to a white marble fireplace.

Harry sat down carefully on a white oversized chair. He could hear Caius come up behind him, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was being followed everywhere he went. His angel looked like she was ready to start a class.

"You are at the Volturi; we have a leader, Aro and two co-leaders, Marcus and my husband Caius. We are a coven, but we are a special coven. We aren't villains, like some make us out to be. We keep peace, if we don't then we can be hunted." She smiled at him, "Isn't that right darling?"

Caius walked beside his wife, "she is right, we are the largest and the most powerful coven, we have laws and we enforce them. We have been here over three thousand years, we deal swiftly with any threat to our city and our world."

"We keep our world hidden from the humans." Athenodora said putting her arm around Caius.

"Like the Wizarding World, like we keep it hid from muggles, which are non-magical people." Harry said looking from one to the other. "We have vampires as well, not many nice ones to be sure, but they are there."

"I know of this world, the vampires are different there," Athenodora agreed, "you are now apart of this world, you will be even more powerful than you were as a wizard, you will never grow old, you are immortal."

"Never grow old?" Why didn't he think of that, which didn't once cross his mind? "What you mean to say, is that I will forever be thirteen? I'm never going to grow up?"

"Of course darling, you will grow up." Athenodora cooed.

That made Harry much better until Caius smiled at him. He was learning not all of his smiles meant good.

"You will be forever thirteen, you are our child, our prince. However it is true that your mind will grow, so in some sense you will grow up. You will retain some of your childlike qualities; we all have a price that we have to pay to be who we are." Caius glanced at his wife.

"Why don't we show him to his room? Let him think things over." Athenodora suggested. "Aro has given him a maid, but sadly the woman is human, so she wouldn't do. Santiago is waiting on him; he will be in charge of our little prince for the time being."

Caius let Athenodora lead the child away; he posed no threat, if anything the child looked sleepy again. He also knew his wife wouldn't leave the room, he also felt sorry for the child, he'd never see a minute of peace.

"We have a problem," Aro announced walking into their room, "It would seem that this world Crimson is from isn't taking his death so well."

"How is that my problem?" Caius asked.

"He has control, which is good, for we need him now." Aro said glancing to be he knew the boy to be. "A battle has broken out vampires are leading it."

"He is a newborn and he isn't going anywhere Aro, we will find away to do damage control without him." Caius announced.

"It would be good training for him," Aro smiled, "think about Caius, I was not lying when I said he would be powerful, he is so already, he just has to find it."

"You wish to put him on a battlefield? Just to train him? I think not." Caius remarked. "You are correct that the battle needs stopped; only these are wizards not humans. Couldn't they handle it themselves?"

"I think maybe, it is time for this world that Crimson belonged to, learned of us. As you say, they are wizards, not humans. They know of vampires, we are not new to them. They could be useful, besides one of them is trying to kill the little prince; we can't have that now can we?"

"He will not go, he has control, but his is still a child, he doesn't just look childlike. He will need trained first, we need to see what he can do, not what he has done. That can change, you know this as well. The answer is no, he stays in the tower. How did you hear of this news?" Caius asked calming down. "And why would the death of one child cause such a battle?"

"From what I have been told, he is called the boy-who-lived, a boy that is believed to be born to kill a dark wizard. Without him, they have no hope." Aro answered.

"Are they that stupid? Do they believe that? Why would a world put that on one a child's shoulders?" Caius asked not really surprised, the wizards he had met had been odd. He could honestly say that there had been one wizard he had met, that he had liked. That had mostly to do with the fact he had vampire blood running through his body.

Aro smiled then left the room; he made his way back down to Marcus. "You are right; the bond with Crimson is stronger than even I hoped."

"Caius treasures what is his, even the boy. You knew when you gave the child to them, Athenodora, even you fear her Aro. She was becoming unhappy, you found the perfect child for her, a child that will be feared even more than her. Crimson will be like her, he will be a very happy and loving child, he will be like Caius, you will not mess with what is his."

"The perfect family, is it not?" Aro asked happily. "He has so much control, even more than Carlisle. Felix told me that he sleeps, that is just unheard of, amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, but what of this battle?" Marcus asked.

Aro nodded, "we wait, we'll see if this world can handle it or not, if they can't then we will step in. We don't want the vampires to get into the human world."

Marcus also agreed with that, but understood. "Caius wouldn't let the little prince leave the tower would he?"

"No, but I didn't think that he would." Aro answered.

"How did you come across Crimson?" Marcus asked.

"I was in England, it was rainy of course, but I was walking by a park, a few bigger kids were after a small child, I watched as this child disappeared, one minute he was there, the next he was gone. The others thought he had out ran them, I knew better So, I watched from then on." Aro answered watching Heidi approach.

"I was informed that children were no longer allowed at the meals." She looked from Marcus to Aro. "It was Athenodora who ordered that, she said it could upset Crimson if he knew that children were used for food."

"So be it then," Aro agreed.

"If I may ask, when will we get to see this prince?" Heidi asked, "I have heard he is a rare beauty."

"The sleeping beauty maybe," Felix stated walking up. "Santiago just told me that Caius is planning to start the child's training tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Marcus asked.

"Santiago said that Caius had told the child something, the child got mad looked at a chair and blew it up." Felix informed them.

"Wonderful!" Aro stated happily.

Harry on the other hand wasn't happy at all. Vampires were attacking his world, or what had been his world and Caius wasn't going to let him do anything. He had heard every word Aro and Caius had said. He still had friends in that world.

He looked over to were the chair had been he hadn't meant to blow the thing up. It just happened. It had surprised him when his aunt had been the one to come clean up his mess. Caius stood beside him the whole time, not moving, not saying a word. He figured Caius was waiting for Petunia to leave so he could yell at him.

Caius pointed to another chair, "see if you can blow that one up."

Harry looked at him surprised; "you want me to blow your things up?"

"I didn't like them, so I don't mind, trust me, you would know if I had cared," he pointed to the chair once more, "now, try once more, or should I make you mad again?"

Harry concentrated on the chair, in his mind he could see it blown it. Pushing the magic he could now feel running through his views, it exploded. He glanced up at Caius in time to see a smile, for once Harry felt proud for blowing something up.

"How did you do that?" Caius asked.

"Magic," Harry answered honestly, "I can feel it now, before I couldn't, it is like I can direct it without a wand or words."

"That must be why you need sleep, without it your magic would weaken, a pity too or we could start tonight. As it is, there is the morning, we will start then." Caius moved to let his wife back in.

"What about the battle?" Harry asked.

"You are not going that is the end of that matter." Caius walked out of the room pleased. It didn't surprise him to find Aro and Marcus waiting.

"Is it true?" Aro asked watching the human woman walk into the room once more.

"He can blow things up at will, using his magic, you are right, between him and the twins, we will be unstoppable." Caius said walking over to the fireplace. He had just placed his hand on the mantel when he heard the human scream.

"Bedtime snack perhaps?" Aro asked.

Petunia ran out of the room with a small statue of a lion hot on her feet. "Now that he isn't allowed to play with, Crimson!" Caius yelled.

The lion stopped and Caius went to retrieve it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well,, I don't own Harry Potter or the wonderful world of Twilight.

Warnings: death, but you really don't see it so I don't know if you could call it a warning or not. A lot of talking in this, I have a new vampire that I thought would be useful, you'll meet him in this.

What you should know: Harry starts his training, and it is nothing like what he thought it would be. He is slowly turning into Crimson. The reason I write the name Harry down a lot instead of Crimson is because he doesn't see himself as Crimson just yet. I would like to say thank you all for reading this. I didn't think anyone really would like it. I am stuck at one small problem, how would Caius punish Crimson when it comes down to it? Because it will happen, we all know Harry. Open for suggestions, anyone?

Kenna

Chapter Five:

Harry woke with his throat on fire, he started to claw at his throat until two strong hands stopped him. He looked up into the eyes of Alec, "what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you're just thirsty, I'll take you down to the hold." Alec said taking a good hold of him.

Harry still wanted to claw at his throat, but didn't. Now he understood what Caius had been talking about. They had walked; more Harry walking dragging Alec along with him, back to the place he had been before. At least he thought it had been was he was before.

This time Harry could smell them, sweet as any honey. Walking into the room he didn't waste time, he bit the first thing he came too. It tasted as sweet as any candy he had ever ate. He finished listening to Alec snort.

"What?" Harry asked turning around.

"That sure is some control you have there, I'm lucky I still have my arm attached, you almost pulled it off." Alec shook his head slightly, "Your eyes, they are still green."

Harry went straight out of the room.

"Wait right there," Alec instructed, "you didn't finish her."

"What do you mean finish her?" Harry asked. Then he heard it, a faint sound of a heartbeat.

"You didn't even take that much blood if you don't finish her, she will turn." Alec looked down at the woman or rather girl, the red head. "If you don't finish her, then I'll have to."

"Then do it," Harry remarked turning so he wouldn't watch. It didn't take Alec long before he joined him.

"Now, we have to go tell Aro to be on the look out for new help. You can't be eating the help little prince." Alec smiled walking past Harry.

"How was I to know she was help?" Harry asked coming into what appeared to be a large dining hall. Only he knew it wasn't used for eating, he wasn't sure what vampires would use a dining hall for. "Where is everyone?"

"The wives are together somewhere, most likely talking about how wonderful you are, Aro, Marcus and Caius had business they had to attend to, most of the guard went with them." Alec explained. "They thought I would be able to handle you, they'll be back soon I'm sure. Your training will start this morning."

Harry wasn't worried too much about that; it wasn't like he needed to hold on their shirttails. "Have you heard anything about a battle going on with vampires and wizards?"

"I have heard of it, Jane and I have talked about it. We know for now that it will be left to the wizards to handle it. They are not like humans and aren't helpless, but most important, they have dealt with vampires before." Alec answered thoughtfully. "From our understanding, it isn't much of a battle, the numbers of vampires were only ten."

"They can handle that," Harry muttered, "but how did he get this information?"

Alec studied him a minute, "I didn't ask him that, why is that information important?"

It wasn't, not really. Harry just wanted to know what was going on there; it was possible he could help. But he couldn't if they kept him in the tower. "How often do they leave like this?"

"Not often," Alec answered, "why don't you tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"For one thing I am not pretty and second that doesn't sound right coming from your mouth." Harry informed him crossing his arms.

Alec laughed; "you haven't even looked in the mirror have you? Trust me, I mean nothing by it and I think you know this. So, why don't you tell me what is going on in that pretty little head?"

"I want to go help them." Harry confessed, "An HE said I couldn't leave the tower."

"He meaning Caius," Alec guessed out loud, "You couldn't go against the leaders Crimson, what they say is law."

"Do you always do what you are told?" Harry asked.

"I'm way older than you are," Alec pointed out.

"You don't act it, and from that answer, you don't always do as your told." Harry smirked.

"Caius is more of your father, you don't want to make him mad, trust me Crimson. Besides Demetri will tract you." Alec smiled.

"Who said I was going alone? You have to watch me remember? I could eat someone." Harry retorted. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Eat, you don't feed Crimson, you snack, I've never seen anything like it. You don't sleep long either." Alec muttered. "Caius would kill us, or at least make us wish for death, or even worst, keep us in the tower."

"And just where are we now?" Harry asked sweetly, "Doesn't it take a full year before I'm not considered a newborn, so, doesn't that mean you will be here full a year as well? Just think about it Alec, do you want to stay in the tower a year?"

Alec smirked; "just what makes you think that I stay in the tower at all times?"

Harry should had guessed that question, of course Alec wouldn't have to stay in at all times. That was okay, he would just have to try something different. "What if it was Jane? What if you were worried about her?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked confused.

"My friends, they are like my family, they were the first people to ever care about me. I don't want to see them hurt, and I won't, not if there is anything I can do to help them." Harry stated.

"Your friends? What of your parents then?" Alec asked

"They died when I was a baby, so I've never had parents," Harry informed him, "that is why they mean so much to me, if it was you, I would go."

Alec growled, "IF, and I do mean IF I agree to this non-sense of yours, we have to be fast, I do mean in and out. Demetri will find us in a few days time, and that is if we are lucky. We will see to it that your wizard friends are okay, if they were human I wouldn't care. Sense I do know what human's put them through, well, let's say I know first hand."

"You'll do it?" Harry asked surprised, when it came down to it, he never thought that Alec would really go through with it. "What do you mean that you know first hand?"

"I don't remember much about being human, some of us don't, and it is hazy at best sometimes. What I do remember isn't all that good, I mean about the humans. They wanted to burn Jane and I because they believed us to be witches. Aro killed the village and turned us." Alec answered not moving. "Carlisle, now he use to hunt us, for rather his father did, I'm not all sure how his story goes, but he was here for awhile. He has a large coven, seven we think. They don't feed from humans; they drink from animals instead."

Harry watched Alec, he had did a wonderful job from moving the story off of him onto someone else. He had heard Carlisle spoke of before, Aro had compared his control to that of Carlisle. Only he had never heard that one could live off of animal blood. Now Alec had to go and get him all sidetracked. Alec had raised questions that could be answered later; it wasn't as if he didn't have time. It was his friends that might not have time. But he had one major problem; he had no idea how to get there. "How are we going to get to England?"

"We fly of course," Alec answered, "The Volturi have three private airplanes, we can go anywhere, they wouldn't dream of questioning me."

Harry nodded; at least that would be taken care of. Alec was right; they had to get in make sure everyone is okay then get out. "I would also like to get my broom and some of my other things. I would have to go to my aunt's house that is if they are still there."

"We do have one small problem," Alec remarked slowly.

"What would that be?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"You can pass for human, I cannot. I can't be seen." Alec informed him.

"My bag, the one I had with me. Do you know where it would be?" Harry asked.

"Your room, I placed it there myself." Alec answered.

Harry smiled, "Then we have no worries, and I have the most amazing cloak, once you are under it, and nobody can see you."

"Prove it." Alec demanded.

Harry smiled and started to move when he heard the voices, they had came back.

"Whatever you do, don't let Aro touch you." Alec warned leading the way out of the dining hall.

Harry had no plans on letting anyone touching him. He followed Alec were the guard had gathered, what he didn't except was for Jane to pull him in behind her, almost as a shield, or hiding him. Felix also moved to block his sight, or that of the sight of others.

"What do we have here?" Alec asked stepping forward.

Harry did manage a peep between Jane and Felix; there was a vampire he hadn't seen before. Aro, Marcus and Caius had taken their usual seats. Harry had the feeling that whatever Jane and Felix would be doing couldn't now.

"You do remember Stephan? Do you not Alec?" Aro asked with a hint of amusement.

"How could I not?" Alec questioned back circling around the vampire now knelling in front of Aro. "So young, yet so stupid."

Aro waved Jane out of the way, "let our prince through if you will, he will have to learn if he will help lead one day."

Harry could have sworn he had heard Alec give a snort, and from the looks Jane gave Alec she had heard as well.

"Come young Crimson," Aro commanded also with a wave of his hand.

Harry moved slowly and walked to Caius, then he turned facing the vampire that was still knelling in front of Aro. As far as Harry knew, the man had yet to look up. Somehow, Harry had a sinking feeling that his training was starting, and this wasn't what he had in mind.

"This is your lucky day, young Stephan, today it will be our prince that will decide your fate, should you live or should you die." Aro spoke softly.

Harry took time to glare at Alec, Alec would have known and had he told him? No, he had not. Harry had a feeling Alec wasn't allowed to tell.

"Crimson did lose a bit of control," Alec remarked, "I'm afraid he has taken Ashley, she will have to be replaced."

Aro waved that away as if that was nothing. Harry had a feeling that to Aro it was nothing.

"We do not kill the help." Caius spoke looking up at him; "humans can be very useful to do the things that we cannot."

Harry didn't think Caius cared either, they were using that as a scare tactic. He was looking over young Stephan. Stephan had strawberry blond hair, very lean, also very dirty. His clothes were ragged as well. He didn't need to look into his eyes to know that they were red. They were also right, he looked young, maybe seventeen, but he could be so much older than that.

"What are the charges?" Harry asked interesting.

"He made himself known to humans." Aro spoke up; "word had gotten back to us that he was living in a human household, living as a human no less."

When Stephan did look up, Harry was shocked to see hazel eyes look him over. They weren't red at all. He could also see the shock in his eyes as well.

"He of course says that it is a lie." Felix remarked.

"I believe him." Harry remarked watching Aro smile.

"Would you tell them why?" Aro asked, "for I believe him as well, and I know he has told the truth."

"He is to dirty, he clothes is a mess, if he had been in a human household, he wouldn't look as such, that is unless he was being held against his will." Harry answered; after all, he did learn a thing or two from the Dursleys. "I do have a question, why is his eyes another color?"

"He has been feeding off of animals." Caius glared looking down at Stephan.

"Not by choice, there was to many of them, I couldn't get away, I have told you that." Stephan glanced from one to the other, finally letting his eyes rest on Harry. "For months, all I had was what I could gather, rabbit, rats anything like that."

"He is an innocent." Harry remarked softly, "He should be turned loose and hunt down the ones that did this to him."

"Very well," Aro clapped his hands once.

"Now, for part two" Caius looked up at Harry, "You will be formed into The Crimson Prince, you will go with Alex, Jane and Felix to find and destroy these nomads. You will also sentence them to death, along with the one named Cora for false information."

Harry gave only a nod to show his understanding, he feared if he opened his mouth he would make a fool of all of them.

"Alec and Crimson take Stephan to clean up and we'll see to it that the tuna fish woman cleans up after Crimson." Aro announced.

Harry took up behind Stephan as they walked down another corridor he didn't know. Stephan still had his eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

"How were you turned?" Harry asked.

"I was bitten and left for dead, Marcus was the one who found me, and he brought me here. I stayed about a hundred years or more." Stephan answered.

"Stephan doesn't have any powers, none, not even the strength. That was why he was overtaken," Alec informed him, "but he does have a very important talent, one unlike any we have ever seen."

"And that would be?" Harry asked.

"He can cause storms, cover the sun." Alec answered, "Aro didn't want him to leave, and he is also most fun, our prankster so to speak."

"I happen to be very fond of pranksters." Harry smiled thinking of Fred and George.

Harry found himself in a very round room; his feet sunk down into the blood red carpet, the walls were covered in portraits. Mostly of Jane and Alec, this had to be their quarters.

"If you mind my asking, how did you become the prince?" Stephan asked finally meeting his eyes.

"He is the son of Caius and Dora." Alec muttered.

Stephan only gave a nod before taking his leave. Harry guessed the boy knew where he was going. Then he remembered something Aro had said. "I have a question, who is tuna fish?" Harry asked.

"Petunia, Aro calls her nothing but." Alec gave a slight smile, "Caius still wants to kill her, I believe it is Marcus that keeps him from it, we kind of think that Marcus may like her. He is waiting and nothing more, Caius won't hurt her if she happens to be a mate to Marcus. Jane thinks the man to be bored. Tuna isn't a likeable person."

"Nasty," Harry closed his eyes, "that is gross, just no, I couldn't deal with her forever, I should had let the lion bite her, and I would have if he hadn't yelled. You should had seen him Alec, he stalked into that room and dared me to touch the thing again."

Alec laughed; "it looks like Prince Crimson is going to learn not to play with daddy's toys. But for now, you need to go let the wives dress you, you have a special outfit that they have made for you. We will leave within two hours, unless the baby needs another nap."

"Bite your tongue!" Harry murmured walking out.

Alec hadn't lied, they had him dressed red silk from head to toe. The only thing that even shone was his eyes. He had a cloak that matched his eyes with the Volturi Crest on the front and another that covered the back.

He was nervous, still he followed Felix along with Jane and Alec. The air surrounded them seemed thick; excitement came from Jane and Alec both. This was nothing new for them, Felix if nothing seemed bored.

Harry noticed the moon hung high, he had thought it to be morning, that made him wonder just how long he had been here. Then his mind went to the vampires they were after, would they fight? If it were he, he would fight. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't beat the vampire, in a fair fight. Even the great Harry Potter seemed to miss that talent.

"There, beyond those trees," Jane said taking the lead.

Harry couldn't help but to notice the place was beautiful, he was sure the morning sun would show rolling green hillsides. It was then he noticed Alec had left, he was now in front of Felix and Jane, when had that happened?

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward walking between the trees only to come face to face with the one they had called Cora. He wasn't sure how he knew, only that he did. There were two others, three in total. Two wasn't moving, Cora pretending not to.

Cora took his attention, she didn't have the feel of a vampire, and she had the look, down to the red eyes. Only she was older, very old, more like a hag. "How very smart of you to pretend to be something that you are not."

"I don't understand what you mean." Cora answered in a voice that made Harry's ears hurt.

He knew she didn't fear him, she wouldn't, and she was no vampire. He had never been so happy for Hermione and her books, and he was also pleased with himself for listening to her for once. Cora was from his world, not theirs. She wasn't human nor could she be killed.

"Jane, why don't you and Felix take care of the other two, this one is mine." Harry smiled.

"Do you think I fear you?" Cora asked taking a step forward.

"No, but you will." Harry answered.

"I can set you on fire," she whispered, "with nothing but a word."

"Fire, doesn't not bother me," Harry held out his hand feeling all his magic push forth, in his palm a small ball of fire played before he threw it at Cora. "Do you believe that you can burn a wizard Cora? Before you ask, I am a vampire as well, I am as immortal as you are."

"I was told you were the son of one of the ancients, none of which are wizards." Cora informed him.

"Be as that may, I am also the heir of Gryffindor, I may not be able to kill you, but I can send you back from where you came." He stepped closer to her power rushed through his body, "I the heir of Godric Gryffindor, banish you back from were you came, never to step foot upon this soil again."

It wasn't until Cora had disappeared that Harry realized he wasn't alone. Aro, Marcus and Caius had followed him. He turned to them, "you didn't know she wasn't a vampire did you? Cora is something like a hag, she cannot be killed."

Jane stepped up, "how did you do that with the fire, fire will kill a vampire Crimson."

"Did you know, that during the times that witches were hunted that some would get caught on propose?" Harry asked with a sight smile. "It really wouldn't have hurt them, the fire I mean, Hermione, she is the smartest witch of our time, and she is my age. You would have to ask her if you wanted to know more."

"A wizard would kill us on sight," Jane announced.

Harry slightly shook his head, "Not all would, some are very supportive, Hermione has tried to free the house elves, and of course they don't want freedom."

It was Aro that stepped forward, "how did you know that she wasn't a vampire? That fact slipped by us."

Harry couldn't explain how he knew; only that he did. "Maybe it was my magic I cannot answer that. I'm not even sure why she would had been in the presence of vampires, from what I remember, her kind are related to hags somehow, they usually foretell death, her kind is different."

"We must head back," Caius stated, 'this has given us much to think on."

Harry turned to Jane, "the fire, that was magic."

"You must know a lot about magic." Alec said sliding up to him.

How was Harry to answer that, "not as much as I should, I was still in school? Life there was much different than here."

"Crimson, it is time to go." Caius whispered.

He gave a nod to Alec before following Caius, "so was this the start of my training? I would have thought it would have to do with fighting and such."

"I do not wish you to be a fighter; you are but a child. Battlefields are off limits to you." Caius remarked. "I am however proud of you."

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that. He hadn't done anything for anyone to be proud of him.

"I have also been told about a certain trip you had wished to take, one to check on your friends? I'm sure you know what I am speaking of," Caius stopped to look at him, "that will not happen, I would not take pleasure in having to punish you."

Jane made sure Caius was far out of hearing distance before going up to the little prince. "You must always remember, guards are everywhere, whispers are always heard. Three overheard you and Alec. All wasted no time meeting Aro with the news they had learned. Alec should have remembered."

It had been such a good plan, "we knew we would had gotten caught, we never had a doubt about that Jane."

"Just remember who you are dealing with, If you work on Aro, he will work on Caius. Marcus will agree with either, also remember Aro had a hand in training Caius. Caius is the cruelest of the three, he would rather kill than not, I for one happen to agree with him, but I happen to like you, there are very few that I like." Jane looked him over then smiled.

"Do you think Caius would kill me?" Harry asked honestly.

"No, he would not; he will protect what is his with his life. He would never admit that of course, but it is the truth and we all know this." Jane stated walking away.

Harry hadn't spoke to anyone, even to Aro. He made his way back up to his room. Caius and Athenodora seemed to be having a conversation, one Athenodora didn't seem too happy with. It was then Harry understood that he didn't have the vampire hearing like the rest, to him it was nothing but noise.

It wasn't until Athenodora turned on him he had a sinking feeling what the conversation had been over, simply put; they had been talking about him. He should have guessed as much when he found them in his room.

He watched his angel stalk over to him, Caius only smirked, a smirking Caius was not a good thing, which meant he was far too happy.

"Explain yourself!" Athenodora demanded crossing her arms.

Athenodora reminded him of a beautiful Molly Weasley, a very scary Molly Weasley. "About what?" Harry asked.

"About what? You ask me about what? Do you think for one minute that I would ever let you travel to that...that place?" She asked closing in.

Harry really would hate to hear her in a howler, he took everything back, and Molly had nothing on this woman. In fact Molly could take lessons, scary really.

"I am waiting for an answer young man, you and Alec taking off just to check on friends? Wizard friends that happen to know what they are doing, more so than you?" She looked down at him, "You will not leave this tower, and you'll just not do it. You will stay in these rooms until I can trust that you will not run off, do I make myself understood?"

"You're grounding me?" Harry asked surprised more than anything.

Athenodora waved her arm in the air, "call it what you will, but you will stay put!"

Harry waited until she walked out of the room before looking at the still smirking Caius; "She is scarier than you are."

"So I have been told, but make no mistake I will hold to my word if you go against mine." He remarked before following his wife.

Harry had just taken a seat on the bed listening to more noise coming from outside his room. He watched the door as Athenodora made another grand entrance. "What did I do now?" He could tell, she was steaming.

"Playing with fire? How could you do such a thing?" She asked pointing at him.

He was starting to wonder if he should be worried, then he remembered fire killed vampires, she was just worried, scary, but worried. He couldn't help but wonder if the other wife was the same way, he had seen her, but she didn't speak.

"Fire cannot hurt me." Harry whispered. "Not only that, I had to, it was the only way she would had believed me, she had the power to kill all but me and perhaps Jane and Alec."

"Explain," Athenodora demanded, but he noticed she had calmed down. Which was a good thing on his part.

"I think maybe that they could also have the same blood, as I." Harry muttered not really knowing how they would take that. He did notice Caius had stepped back in. "They just aren't as strong, I am a very strong wizard, or so I have been told. Or would had been, but by this turning, I have noticed other things, like the fire, I had never done nothing like that before you see, I couldn't feel my magic before, it is easy now."

Athenodora smiled sweetly before kissing his forehead. "You rest maybe sleep some, but no more fire Crimson. I'd better not hear of it."

Harry waited until both had left before sticking out his tongue. And for the first time in his life he kind of felt for Ron, only he didn't have a Caius for a father, now Draco maybe, he could see Lucius like Caius. Come to think of it, they almost had the same hair.

Harry turned to glare at the wall, Alec or no Alec he would find away to get there. He had to see if they were okay, plus he still had stuff he wanted. Maybe Jane wasn't far off, he would take it up with Aro.

Yawning and forgetting to undress Harry lay back on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight._

_Warnings: Not really much to warn you about in this one, blood maybe, but that would be it._

_Things you should know: I have a surprise in this one, it surprised me and I am the one writing it. In other words, I wasn't planning on bringing this person into play so soon, and not in this way, but this person showed up anyway and I left it in. _

_Kenna_

_Chapter Six:_

_Harry woke up changed and tucked into bed. He turned a bright red before he noticed Petunia was cleaning his room. A very unhappy Petunia, he had seen this one often during his life and it never turned out well for his part._

"_You, you promised to help me with that cloak thing of yours." She whispered in his ear._

_Harry hadn't promised, not that he remembered, he remembered telling her the story, she had caught on to it. He had intended to help her, but that was now beyond his control._

"_You were in on the whole thing weren't you? I heard about you, The Crimson Prince, did you kill your uncle? Or was he even your uncle? I have my doubts, Are you really the son of Lily and James Potter? Have you ever been? I have been nothing but played, by all of you. I don't care who you are! You get me out of here!"_

_Harry was willing to bet she didn't know of vampire hearing as well, but that was unimportant to him now. "It is sad that I have been forbidden to play with fire on the other hand, Jane wasn't, she can made you burn all she wants. And do you know that the scary part, she'll not even kill you, just burn you on the inside, no damage done. She does like to play so."_

_He was pleased when she backed off from him, but he could tell what sanity she had managed to hold on to, was simply gone. Strangely, Petunia went back to cleaning as if nothing had happened. He also couldn't help but wonder if Caius put her cleaning his room in hopes he would lose control and kill her as well. As much as he would like too, he couldn't. Her blood was bad, it stunk._

_Petunia went to take her leave, she turned around and smiled at Harry, "I almost forgot, your father said to remind you that you are being punished, you are not to leave your room until you have gained permission."_

_Harry waved her out and turned his attention to his room. He hadn't really given it much attention before. It really did seem fit for a prince; of course the color was crimson, but really not so different than the Gryffindor color. In all honestly, he really didn't care about his room now, there was something he wanted, and something he needed. Alec had placed his bag in his room, but where? There were so many places it could be. He wouldn't help but wonder if his wand still worked, or his cloak. That had been such a good idea, Alec would have fit under the cloak, which really didn't matter. He would work on Aro and let Aro find away to let him go. Athenodora was just wasn't going to happen, she was way to protective._

_He glanced over the shelves, but nothing held any interest to him. Caius never brought the lion back either, it had been a matching set, and Caius had taken the other as well. Harry was well on his way to search the wardrobes; so far he had counted three, but had yet to open them. He managed to get to the first one when he heard his door open. He glanced over finding his angel watching him, she really did look so much like one, lucky for him, she no longer seemed mad._

"_After you change, you may leave your room," she announced. "You have but two hours, then it straight back."_

_Harry decided his bag could wait, Aro could not. Not even caring the woman was watching Harry started pulling on clothes, pulling a cloak around him he took off, leaving Athenodora shaking her head. He had even managed to find Aro in record time; for once the man seemed alone, which Harry understood, just didn't happen._

"_Now, how is young Crimson doing?" Aro asked._

_Harry pretended to take a look around the room, he had never gone as far as deciding how to bring it up to Aro. "Well, I have been doing some thinking."_

"_About the Wizarding World? And how you think I would be able to get Caius to let you go?" Aro asked looking down at the small boy._

"_Jane got to you first didn't she?" Harry asked crossing his arms still very much like a human._

"_She believes it to be a good idea, you could pass for human, they would never guess. She also has the point that you know that world, and you could still learn much from it, Caius could even see the wisdom in that."_

_Harry honestly didn't know what to say; only that Jane had been right._

"_But, there would be problems, you see Crimson, you'll never grow old, your friends will age. Someone would notice there are werewolves about there as well, Caius doesn't like them, and he was almost killed by one. So, we have decided the best thing to do is have a teacher from there, come here."_

_If Harry had a heart, he knew it would come to a stop. "You are bringing a professor from Hogwarts here?"_

"_It has been done, it wasn't easy, and we were lucky to find one in England." Aro beamed proud of himself. "He isn't pleased, not at all, even when he was informed that he would have the honor of teaching our Prince, Crimson Jade. Caius added the Jade. The man is a bit strange; he kept muttering something about immortal Malfoy's when he looked at Caius."_

_Harry glared at Aro; he really couldn't help it. "Just tell me his name isn't Severus Snape; please tell me you found someone else."_

"_He is perfect, he told us so himself," Aro smiled, "I did of course read into his memories, not that he knew, but he is perfect for you and hates werewolves as much as Caius, Did you know they even had one teaching at Pigwarts?"_

"_Hogwarts," Harry murmured knowing Aro hadn't made a mistake, Aro just thought the name to be silly. And no, he hadn't known there had been a werewolf teaching, because he hadn't been there to know._

_Aro waved his hand as if swatting a fly; "Caius will not allow you to return to that school, be happy with what you have."_

"_Happy? The man hates me." Harry stated._

"_Severus Snape never hated Harry Potter and morns for him greatly." Aro whispered. "I also am not stupid, you may look different, but in time that man will figure out who you are. He has taught us much about Voldemort, we have decided not to like him."_

_Harry grinned, sometimes Aro reminded him of a small child. How did someone even vampires decide not to like someone? "Did you tell him I was a vampire?"_

"_We did, when he asked to see you, Caius told him you were asleep, that puzzled him." Aro mused. "Caius told him that just to puzzle him, he also told him to make you behave, and that he would handle anything that came up."_

"_Did he say anything about the war?" Harry asked._

"_Many things, we talked of it for hours." Aro answered then walked away with a smile._

_Harry wasn't about to give up; he followed Aro down a corridor. "Did he say anything about anyone dying?"_

"_He mentioned something about a someone escaping Azkaban." Aro answered still with a smile. "You will began lessons tomorrow, they are setting up a classroom for you."_

"_How did you catch him?" Harry asked._

"_Easy child," Aro answered leaving him alone in the corridor._

_Harry stalked off; first he said it hadn't been easy only to change it to it had been easy. He went off looking for the one person he never dreamed of looking for, Snape. Of all the people they could had found, it would had to be him._

_After heading down one corridor after another, he wished for two things. Vampire hearing, which he should have, but no, he didn't. And for the second, he wished he had taken the time to get to know the place better. Simply put, he was lost and did the only thing he knew to do, he kept walking._

_It was when he started hearing voices that his spirit picked up a little; he followed them to room at the far end of the corridor. Glancing in the room he was surprised the see Snape talking with Caius. Not surprising they both seemed to like each other, scary thought._

"_Crimson, come I wish you to meet someone." Caius called in his a dare you to do different voice._

_Harry gave his sweetest smile and walked into the room. "It is an honor to meet such an important wizard; Aro has spoken well of you."_

_Severus on the other hand locked into his green eyes. Harry turned to face Caius, he had to, and Snape smelled to sweet, like candy. So, so sweet that he turned back to the man._

_Caius caught him before he did manage to bite, "You will have to excuse him, and he is but a child."_

_Harry was forcefully taken to the hold; the person there didn't smell as good. Still, he bit down letting the blood stop the burning that slowly tickled up his throat. The thought of Snape made him whine and bite harder._

_Caius watched as Alec stood by, Alec had been right, the boy only drank about a cup full if that. It could be because he was only a child. It would have to be looked into. Alec and Jane were a little older, but they would work with this. Either Severus would have to be changed, or a strong guard would have to be with him. _

_Crimson was stronger than Caius had believed, Crimson would have to feed before each lesson as well. They would have to find a bleeder, they wasn't that hard to find. Two should do it; they could bleed the blood without killing or turning. Caius preferred killing, and finished what Crimson had started._

_Caius send Crimson back to his room with Alec to guard, maybe not one of his smartest moves, Aro still believed the boys would try to get into the Wizarding World. Alec was interested because it was new to him, Caius understood that, Severus interested him. Severus wouldn't leave until he had been changed, that much was a given._

_He walked back finding Aro talking with Severus, they were once more speaking of the war and how it would end. Aro was smiling and touching, Caius knew what he was doing, and Aro wanted to see if Severus connected Crimson to Harry. A slight nod at Caius told him that he had done just that. That could be looked at two ways, one as another problem, one that they could solve, or two a problem out in the open and wait on Severus to find what intends to do._

_Caius didn't like problems; he wasn't one to let one go unanswered either. It would have to be solved and it would have to be done so now. "What are his plans Aro?"_

"_He wishes to turn me, in hopes that I will turn out like Harry." Severus answered turning to Caius, "you should had told me that Crimson was Harry, wizards are different than those, say like you or even the ones from our world. Like I was telling Aro, Crimson could go to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be the first and will not be the last."_

"_We cannot leave you unturned Severus," Caius announced, "you know too much."_

_Severus Snape crossed his arms, why was it always him? And why did always seem to tied to the-boy-who-will-live-forever-to-torment? But the truth of it, he had never been more happy than seeing that boy alive or at least well enough to try to bite him. Now it was up to him to give these vampires lessons Snape style, he smirked at that. Lesson number one, he would let them know just how much trouble they were dealing with, namely one Harry James Potter._

"_I didn't expect anything less," Severus answered, and he had known he would either be killed or turned. Once he knew that they had Harry, he had expected the worst except for Caius, he reminded him of Lucius, a lot. "I need two weeks to make a potion, on that would help myself and Crimson."_

"_How will this potion help you?" Caius asked standing beside Aro._

_Severus looked from one to the other, "we are wizards and will remain so, and we'll not need the use of our wands, not that I really need it now. But, we do fly, unlike you, I would guess the boy does not know this, believe me when I say that is a good thing. He is a wonderful flyer as is, but he will no longer need the use of his broom. He will be attracted to wizard's blood, as will I because it holds what muggles don't, magic. That is the reason he sleeps as well, he is young, using the magic drains his core, and sleep fixes that. In time he will grow stronger, much stronger than he is now."_

_Aro beamed, "Crimson was a wonderful find, much like our twins, I'm sure you have met them as well? Crimson thinks that they may hold blood like his."_

"_He would be right," Severus agreed, "they aren't as strong, but only because they didn't know, during those times it was something to fear."_

"_How can you tell that the twins aren't as powerful as Crimson?" Aro asked._

"_Because the only blood that will appeal to us will be that of wizards or the like, otherwise it will smell bad or just in some cases, if the thirst is bad, it will just have to do." Severus answered. "It seems all blood appeals to them nor do they sleep. Mainly they stopped using their magic after turning, If Crimson or I stopped, we would turn the same."_

"_That cannot happen," Aro turned to Caius, "we will have to see to it that he doesn't stop."_

_Severus sneered; did they think for one minute that the boy would stop? They had no idea what they had done by turning the boy. Then he smiled, better them than him._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the wonderful world of Twilight.

Wow! I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update this:( I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews:) I never dreamed that so many of you would like this story. So thanks for everything:)

I also want you to know that I haven't stopped writing Little Prince.

Chapter Seven:

Harry wondered if his face was as red as it felt. He had tried to bite Snape. Why had he tried to bite Snape? He moaned, he knew the answer to that question. He smelled... just so yummy. He watched his angel walk into the room and pouted.

"What is wrong my sweet little prince?" She walked over to him.

"Nothing," He answered letting her take him in her arms. Still, he couldn't get over how Snape had smelled and if he told the truth, he could still smell him. Harry knew that was bad. "I'm going to kill him, I know I will."

"Kill him? Who are you speaking of little one?" She asked looking down at him and smiling.

"He speaks of the wizard." Caius stated coming into the room.

"Let the child kill him, there are more wizards."

"We need this wizard and alive for the next two weeks. We will turn him." Caius remarked.

Two weeks of having to smell that sweet, yummy smell? Harry couldn't do it. He'd bite Snape, he was sure of that. "I would like to bite him now."

"You will not bite him Crimson!" Caius warned.

"Why not? It would be just a little tiny nibble. I would be like a mouse. He wouldn't even know that I was there." Harry informed him. He could do that and not even his angel would know. Then again, it didn't seem like his angel cared if he bite Snape or not.

"You would change him; just one bite is all it would take." Caius answered.

Harry pouted.

"Perhaps if this wizard could share?" Athenodora walked over and put her arms around Caius. Kissing him softly she smiled.

Caius smiled down at his wife. "Perhaps, but his blood calls to the little one."

Harry covered his eyes. Really, he didn't want to see this. What he wanted, no, what he needed was his cloak. Alec would know where to find his bag. He couldn't wait two weeks. He didn't want to wait two weeks.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Caius walked with Athenodora back to their private room. He moved toward the fireplace before he turned to face his wife. "What do you think about sending him back to his school? Once this potion is made, that will be possible."

Athenodora moved to stand beside him. "He looks human and could pass for human. That doesn't make him a human Caius. The child is what he is. There is no changing that. Is this Aro speaking? Or is this you? And what of this wizard that you have now? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose in bringing the wizard here?"

"Severus would remain here. I do not believe his appearance will change, but I hold no trust in him. He too has people that he worries over."

Athenodora smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is new for you. A child, a friend that you don't trust. Full time at a school would be too much for the child. Useless really, but he would be willing to go."

"He could not go as Harry Potter." Caius remarked softly giving her a small kiss on her nose. "He wouldn't even need to go as a student. Aro brought up that we should know the Wizarding World. He has sent off a letter to their Minster in hope that they will meet with us."

"That would lead them straight to Crimson." Athenodora whispered. "Why would he do such a thing? What if they wanted to go to war?"

"Then let them, they would lose. They are at war Dora, I don't think they would want to add to that." Caius stated glancing toward the room that they had departed. The child was being to quite. "He will not go to battle for them or for Aro, I will see to that."

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Harry grinned, he really couldn't help it. He had found his bag. Pulling out his cloak he let it run through his fingers before he wrapped it around his body. Grinning, he tiptoed out his door and started down the stairs. All he wanted was one little nibble. And to get his nibble, he needed to keep the vampires busy.

Harry moved silently down the stone steps. He passed Alec and Jane, neither saw or seemed to even sense him. That pleased him. Turning down a corridor he spied Petunia and started following her. He waited until she stopped before touching her on the shoulder.

Petunia glanced around before hurrying into another room. Harry followed and waited until she took a seat in a chair by a large window. Harry glanced out at the city before looking around the room. It had a bed and pictures. Pictures of Vernon and Dudley. He wondered a minute where she had managed to get them before he reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Petunia took to screaming then ran out the room. Giggling he followed her out and watched as some of the guard came to check. Harry didn't know them, but he begun to sneak up and touching different guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jane asked coming down the corridor shooting Petunia death glares. "Why must you yell?"

Petunia rubbed her cheek. "Someone kissed me."

Jane snorted. "Who would kiss you? And why would you scream over a kiss? You weren't bit were you? You don't seem to be in pain."

"I saw nobody. I was alone." Petunia remarked crossing her arms.

"You were dreaming then." Jane replied turning to leave.

Harry grinned once more before pulling slightly on Jane's cape. He watched her glance around and blink twice before turning to the guard beside her.

"It is the ghost of my Vernon that is who it is." Petunia stood up straight.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Jane stated.

"No such things as ghosts? This comes from a vampire?" Petunia asked placing her hands on her hips.

For once, Harry found himself agreeing with his aunt.

"Ghosts are just as real as you are." Petunia turned and went back into her room.

"Do you think that it is the truth?" One of the guards asked.

"Someone touched me as well." Someone whispered.

Harry skipped away once he seen Jane narrow her eyes at the guard. They could go ghost hunting, while he went looking for his cheese. Like a mouse, all he had to do was follow his nose.

Harry turned down the corridor where the scent was the strongest. Caius most had moved him. It was a different corridor than before. He worked his way down the corridor until he came to a large set of wooden doors. The smell was unlike anything he had ever smelled. He pulled on the door as gently as possible.

Sure enough, in the corner stood his cheese. Slipping through the door he moved over to the wall. He too to watching Severus. Ron would die if he could see him now. Harry covered his mouth to keep from snickering. Ron most likely would die; Harry would bite him too.

Harry moved his eyes up and down Severus looking for the right spot to bite. This time he wanted to do things right. Plus they planned on turning him anyway, so it shouldn't matter much. He would just be turned much sooner than later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Warnings: Nothing but a swat

Severus Snape smirked when he heard the door inch open. He really did almost feel sorry for Caius. Had they really believed for one second that Harry would stay where he was told? The boy-who-now-lived-to-bite-his-neck? He listened as the boy worked himself around the room. The silly little child, did he really think that it would be that easy? "It isn't polite to sneak up on a person."

Harry grabbed hold of the table. He wasn't going to answer that question. Of course he knew that it wasn't polite. That did let him know that biting his neck was out of the question. Now, he wasn't sure what to latch on to, his arm maybe? Perhaps his ankle, but that would be more like a puppy than a mouse. A puppy could take a much larger bite. Harry had to shake those images out of his mind. He was neither a puppy or a mouse. Perhaps a cat...Snape could be the mouse...he pounced.

Severus gave a wry smile then threw up a shield. He heard the boy hit the floor before he turned back to the table. The instructions were already wrote for someone to finish the potion. A letter addressed to Caius asking him to go easy on the boy-who-bit-him-before-Caius. Honestly, he'd rather Harry bite him simply because he knew that Harry wouldn't accidentally kill him. Caius, very well could and Severus knew that. Taking one final check over his instructions, Severus dropped his shield.

Harry bounced once more. This time he managed to bite down on his wrist. He moaned as the sweet filling liquid slid down his throat. It tasted even better than he had dreamed. It was just...wonderful.

He pulled back and frowned down at the sight of Snape in pain. Snape was twisting in a way Harry knew was not normal.

He pulled his cloak tight around him as the door flew open. Moving closer to the wall, he watched Caius walk with Alec over to Snape. Caius found the bite quick enough and glanced around the room.

"The ghost of Vernon Dursley strikes again." Alec muttered also glancing around the room.

"I told that child NOT to bite," Caius growled turning to Alec. "And look what he does."

Alec nodded thoughtfully, "you told a newborn vampire, which happens to be a child, not to bite? Children bite all the time, vampire or not."

"He is to old to be biting. At least, I think he is. I don't know that much about children." Caius glared down at the suffering body of Severus Snape. "Have them move him before he knocks down these tables."

Harry inched closer to the door watching Caius read over what Snape had been writing. Looking down once more at Snape he sighed. He remembered the pain of his turning. It hadn't been that long ago really, but remember it, he did.

Caius heard the sigh. He even smelled the child. The child was still in the room, he knew it and Alec had known it. Neither was sure how the boy managed to do it. Caius did plan on putting a stop to it.

Harry inched around most of the guard while mentally promising that he would learn all their names. He had to get back to his room before Caius came to find him. He tiptoed back up the steps and back into his room. Placing his cloak back inside his bag he sighed once more. It had been worth it for that little nibble.

Harry moved to window and was surprised at all the stars that were twinkling in the sky. He wasn't going to get his hopes up about going back to school. Not if all of them tasted as yummy as Snape had. He thought about Voldemort a minute. Seeing him would be bad. No, he couldn't bite the bad man. He couldn't really bite him. Bad man or not, he didn't have a body. Then there was the Malfoy's. What if he bite one of them?

Harry wanted to think on that. Petunia had told him a few things he hadn't known. The Malfoy's were part of his family. They would had to have know that, wouldn't they? Family or not, that didn't mean he had to like them. Aro would, Harry was sure of that. It seemed Aro would love anyone that would either amuse him or give him more power.

"We must have a word." Caius called out for the doorway.

"About?" Harry asked turning around.

"You disobeyed and bit him. I'm not going to ask why you did this. I don't care why or your reason for doing so. I will teach you that I am to be obeyed."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Why are you so mad? You were going to bite him anyway."

"I am not mad, he will be more useful now. He will no longer be a distraction for you. I am upset because you disobeyed." Caius took a step into the room and grabbed the boy by the arm. Turning him around, he landed one good swat to his backside. Turning the child back around Caius looked down into the emerald eyes. Now, he had the child's attention. "You do not want to disobey me again!"

Harry hissed at the fire that quickly spread through his bum. He swallowed hard, that had hurt. It felt like that bloody snake attacked his backside. He took to rubbing it hard while Caius seemed to be looking him over.

Caius watched the child until he stopped the eternal rubbing to his hind parts. "Now, you will tell me how you were in the lab. I wouldn't bother lying and telling me that you were not. I know for a fact that you were."

So that was what they were calling that room. It didn't look like any lab he had ever seen. Then again, he had never saw a lab, not really. Just a potion's classroom.

"I will not wait for an answer young man." Caius warned taking another step forward.

"My cloak, I did it with my cloak. It makes the person wearing it invisible." Harry announced taking a step backward.

Caius eyed the small boy in front of him. "A cloak that will turn the person invisible?"

"No, it doesn't turn the person invisible. WAIT! I will show you." Harry murmured as he went to get his cloak. He pulled it back out and turned to Caius. "It belonged to my father. It is all I have of his." He pulled the cloak around him once more. Carefully he pulled it off and handed it over to Caius.

Caius didn't find himself in the state of surprise often. He examined the cloak before looking at the child once more. The cloak was a find and most likely older than Caius. "This is a treasure, you should be taking care of it instead of playing in it."

"I wasn't playing." Harry stated.

"You were and nothing more." Caius muttered before he handed the cloak back to the child in front of him. "You will not wear that. What if you damaged it? How would you repair it?"

"There are spells." Harry hugged the cloak to his chest.

"Can these spells fix it?" Caius asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. He had never thought about it before.

"I will leave you to think on it. I also want you to be thinking about how we knew that it was you inside the lab. The day might come when your life depends on it. You do not leave this room until I personally tell you that you may." Caius gave one more nod before walking out of the room.


End file.
